Totally spies episode 176 the Recruits
by SteveG12358
Summary: Jerry has a hard time to train the children from WOOHP baddies and Dave and Normy into spies, so the spies take them all to the carnival for some fun. While they are there, they where attacked by Geraldine and her son Patrick who took the other WOOHP children baddies along with Normy. The Spies, Victor and the other WOOHP baddy children must save them.


Totally spies episode 176 The Recruits

FADE TO

EXT. LONDON ENGLAND BIG BEN DAYTIME

At London England near Big Ben a giant British baddy break out from the front door of the Big Ben tower.

The Spies leap off from the building right across Big Ben and headed straight towards the baddy. The Big baddy throws his fist down onto the ground causing the ground to shake. The baddy leaped all the way up into the air and throws a body slam onto the spies.

The Spies got out of the way and poor black paint onto the ground and sink right into it.

SAM

The classic Black Hole Bucket Teleporter.

ALEX

We got him fooled

CLOVER

And now let's go shopping.

PATRICK HUSK'S P.O.V BINOCULARS

Patrick sees the spies flying off into the distance wearing their jetpack backpacks.

RETURN TO SCENE

PATRICK HUSK

(into his communicator)

Mother, the spies had left, I'm following them as we speak.

GERALDINE HUSK (O.S)

That's my boy.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING CENTER THE NEXT DAY

The Next day at the WOOHP training center Randy, Amy, Mia, Stewart, Silvana, Kitty, Steve, Billy, the Twister Twins and Mariama, Dave and Normy are all sitting in desks.

JERRY

Now, with a baddy captured at the end of a mission what does the spy do next.

DAVE CRUST

Ow me, me,

JERRY

I hope you know this answer

NORMY

No, no me me

JERRY

Expect Normy and Dave.

RANDY MASTERS

Sorry Jerry but those guys know the answer.

SILVANA SAGE

Do you know the answer?

RANDY MASTERS

Totally, the spy takes away the baddy's stuff so they won't fall into the wrong hands.

JERRY

Correct Randy A+ for you.

DAVE CRUST

(disappointed)

Oh man.

NORMY

(disappointed)

I was going to get that one.

RANDY MASTER

Sorry kids but you're with the big boys now.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(whisper to Kitty)

Hey Kitty check this out.

Billy shoots out a spitball out from a straw right at Amy hitting her in the back of the neck.

AMY CHARLESTON

Ouch hey.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Kitty did it.

KITTY DION

What?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh totally I say her doing that.

MARIAMA

Yes you did, you fire the spitball at Amy and place it onto Kitty's desk.

AMY CHARLESTON

Billy you are like your mother.

KITTY DION

I knew it.

Billy squirt out water from his gag flower right at Kitty's face. Kitty heisted and tackles Billy onto the floor.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

What could you take a joke?

Kitty starts to scratch on his face. Steve got up from his set and crack his knuckles.

STEVE SCHOONER

Well if they are fighting we must fight.

RANDY MASTER

Good old pirate vs ninja fight.

Steve and Randy tackle each other to the ground and start fighting.

MIA KING

Oh no not now feels like my dad's family reunion again.

SILVANA SAGE

Relax I know how to break up a fight, Twister Twins stop this fight.

THE TWISTER TWINS

OK

The Twister Twins both spin around in circles causing a big tornado to appear from nowhere sucking everyone into it.

JERRY

Oh my

DAVE CRUST

Why did a tornado appear out from nowhere?

NORMY

It's all from Twister Twins may in fact that they are awesome.

STEVE SCHOONER

Feels like my dad like his first time at sea.

STEWART DAY

Or my aunt's first modeling gig.

MARIAMA

Do you really want the twister twins to stop a fight?

SILVANA SAGA

Fine I'll stop this. Twister Twins stop this now.

The Twister Twins stop spinning and the tornado disappeared and everyone fall to the ground. They all got up from the floor.

JERRY

What is wrong with you kids ,you are the future of WOOHP, do you want to end up like your parents who had ended up in jail.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

No sir.

KITTY DION

We're sorry.

JERRY

Now we'll end this for today right now we need to clean this place up.

THE TWISTER TWINS

Sorry.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

In Jerry's office Jerry was typing on the computer. Suddenly the Spies and Victor came into his office looking tired.

JERRY

You guys seem tired.

ALEX

We had been fighting off against a mad general today.

CLOVER

They you sent us to take care of.

SAM

So anyway how was your day with the new recruits?

JERRY

It ended in a rocky way, I mean how do their parents deal with them, I mean some of those kids are alright, but the other kids are really… odd.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I have plant powers and you don't find me odd with that you find me very interesting.

SAM

You will find away Jerry to help out the rookies.

ALEX

Totally you found us and look we became super spies.

JERRY

Oh yes I can

(to himself)

Hmm… mad general huh.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TRAINING CENTER SLEEPING CORNERS THE NEXT DAY

In the training center's sleeping corners the kids are all asleep. Jerry kicked down the door wearing military uniform and blows his trumpet. The kids wake up from their sleep and leaped out from bed.

SILVANA SAGA

Ugh, could we have at least 5 more minutes of sleep?

JERRY

No time it's time for our morning training.

AMY CHARLESTON

(looking at her watch)

At 5 o'clock in the morning.

JERRY

Yes.

RANDY MASTER

Wow you are one wacky old man.

FADE TO

EXT. FOREST MORNING LATER

As the sun is rising over the distance the kids are running through the forest feeling tired.

JERRY

Let's go keep on going there is nothing like a good morning workout to begin your future career as spies.

They then leap onto a rock climbing wall and started to climb up on the wall. They grab on the sliding polls and slide down them. They ran through the tires one by one and slide under some bob wire and crawl under them.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Could we like take a break or something?

STEVE SCHOONER

No time for breaks, just listen to General Jerry.

JERRY

Come on keep on going chop, chop go, go.

The Twister Twins bump into Mia making Mia to bump into the others making a domino effect on the others knocking them to the ground.

JERRY

Hey, Hey this isn't time for a break keep on going.

KITTYL DION

(begging)

Please!

Kitty Dion make her eyes big and cute making Jerry into a hypnotic spell.

JERRY

Umm… OK how about a 5 minute break.

KITTY DION

Thank you.

STEWART DAY

How did you do that Kitty?

KITTY DION

It works with anyone and I mean anyone.

MIA KING

Including your mom.

KITTY DION

Not as much.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP MOMEMTS LATER

In Jerry's office Jerry was on his computer looking at the background of the kids. The Spies, Victor, Dave and Normy came into Jerry's office.

NORMY

Hey Jerry what training do you have us to do today?

JERRY

Sorry but there is no training today. Since that morning training I let the kids take a break and Kitty somehow put me in a hypnotic spell.

CLOVER

Really, we have training to do that with you for years.

ALEX

It seems that the kids need to get out from training and do something exciting.

DAVE

You mean like going to somewhere that has fun.

SAM

Totally, Jerry could we take control of the kids this evening.

JERRY

Of course you may, and I really need a break from them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Sam)

What do you have in mind for them Sam?

CUT TO

EXT. AMUSEMENT PIER PARKING LOT EVENING LATER

A van came up into the parking lot of Amusement Pier. The Spies, and the others got out from the pier.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Sweet is this a Amusement Park?

CLOVER

Totally.

TYLER TWISTER

Sweet no more training and here come some fun.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Awesome.

STEVE SCHOONER

Why did you sent us here?

ALEX

To go to our fun sides for a change.

STEWART DAY

How much fun we will get, we seen Kitty lick herself.

RANDY MASTER

At least there are no carnival freaks here.

CUT TO

EXT. AMUSEMENT PIER LATER

On the ferries wheel Victor, Normy and Dave are in one car, while, the spies, Billy Slapstick and the Twister Twins are in another car, Silvana, Steve, Randy and Amy are in another car, Stewart, Mia and Mariama are in another car.

TYLER TWISTER

Now this is awesome.

THOMAS TWISTER

You should've thought about this days ago.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

This is one of my mom's favorite rides here.

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stop and Amy fall off from her set and fall into Randy's arms. Amy blushed and got off from him.

AMY CHARLESTON

Sorry.

CUT TO

EXT. AMUSEMENT PAIR GAMES AREA EVENING LATER

They headed into the games area and Billy started to shoot water into a fake clown's head causing the balloon to fill up with water causing it to pop.

The man give Billy some tickets.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Looks like I had my mom's clown skills after all.

Mia sees a high striker tower near the end of the games area.

MIA KING

You may have your mom's silliness but I have my dad's strength.

CUT TO

EXT. AMUSEMENT PIER HIGH STRICKER TOWER

Mia crack her knuckles and lifted up the hammer into the air and strikes it down right onto the button causing the bell to be shoot up into the air.

RANDY MASTERS

Now that is one tough girl.

Amy started to laugh a little bit.

RANDY MASTERS

What's so funning?

AMY CHARLESTON

(pointed at a fun house mirror)

That.

Randy Master turned and see a reflection of his butt look big in the fun house mirror. Randy pointed and the mirror beside it and see Amy's head big in the other mirror.

CLOVER

Alright that is funny.

AMY CHARLESTON

Oh yeah look at yourself in the mirror.

Clover freak out when she saw herself in the fun house mirror with her belly totally big.

CUT TO

EXT. RING TOSS BOOTH AMUSEMENT PIER LATER

At the ring toss booth the Twister Twins throw rings onto the bottles using their wind powers making the rings land on the bottles. Randy grab 5 rings in each of his 4 hands and toss them into the bottles.

NORMY

Show off.

CUT TO

EXT. PRIZE BOOTH AMUSEMENT PIAR

Randy place the tickets onto the deck of the prize booth.

RANDY MASTERS

The big dolphin at the top.

The employee give Randy the stuffed dolphin and gave it to Amy. Amy blushes and smiles.

ALEX

I think someone likes.

Dave grab a laser pointer off from the desk and shines the laser right down at Kitty's feet while she was licking an ice cream cone. She saw the red dot on the ground and started to grab the dot but the dot moved away. She leap onto the red dot and the red dot move away. She leap on the red dot again and the red dot appear on Clover's forehead.

Kitty leaped onto Clover's face making Clover fall onto the ground.

CLOVER

Hey… Dave, Normy that is not funny.

NORMY

But it's very funny for us.

CUT TO

EXT. AMUSEMENT KINGDOM FOODCOURT EVENING LATER

The Spies and the others are in the food court enjoying drinks.

SAM

So is everyone having good time so fare.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Totally I haven't this much fun since you freed use from Geraldine's island.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What was it like being on Geraldine's island?

SIVLANA SAGA

Like living a total horror movie like every day.

MARIAMA

And that was about a week since we got caught by her.

ALEX

You guys are held by Geraldine for a week.

MIA KING

It feels like a year.

TYLER TWISTER

She won't let us go off from the island for one bit.

THOMAS TWISTER

It was just training, training and more training.

GERALDINE HUSK (O.S)

I beg to differ about that, I kind of love it that your kids say on my island.

THE SPIES

(together)

Geraldine

Geraldine walk out from the shadows and came up to the spies and the others. The Spies, Victor transform into their spy suits and going into their fighting stances along with , Randy, Mia and Steve.

RANDY MASTER

Why are you here?

GERELDINE HUSK

I just wanted to enjoy some fun with my son.

SAM

Your son.

PATRICK HUSK (O.S)

Totally she has a kid.

Patrick Husk walk out from the shadows. Patrick fires a net gun right at the kids. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to pop up a piece of the wooden planks of the pier to block the net and cut it into piece. Randy Masters leap over the wooden plank and ran right up at Patrick. Randy Master throws a punch right at Patrick and Patrick block the punch and throws a counter punch right at Randy.

Randy throws 4 punches with his 4 arms right at Patrick hitting him in both sides of his body. Patrick judo throws Randy onto a table.

SAM

(to Amy)

Amy you get the kids away from here we will take care of this.

Amy take everyone else away from the fight. Suddenly Geraldine uses a gadget to suck up the kids into a bag. Kitty grabs the ground with her claws and Billy grabs onto her tail and pull himself onto the ground. Stewart grab onto Billy and Dave grab onto Dave while the others are being sucked into the bag. Geraldine closed the bag and captured the others.

STEWART DAY

Man this is one tough gadget she has.

PATRICK HUSK

My mom is the greatest gadget maker ever.

RANDY MASTERS

Oh shut it and get your butt kicked.

Randy leaps into the air and throws rapid punches with his 4 arms right at Patrick hitting him around his body. Patrick shocks Randy with his watch and throws a powerful kick right at Randy hitting him sending him flying across the food court and crash onto a hotdog stand.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey how about picking on someone more challenging.

PATRICK HUSK

As if you are 6 years younger and I am older.

SAM

Just find out

Patrick throws a punch at Victor and Victor dodges the punch and throws a counter punch right at Patrick hitting him in the face. Patrick throws a double kick attack right at Victor and Victor dodges the kicks and throw a quadruple kick attack at Patrick and punch him in the face.

GERALDINE HUSK

How dare you hurt my boy?

CLOVER

Hello he is a baddy as so as you.

Victor's boxing glove flower throws a punch at Patrick in the face and Victor leaped into the air and throws a kick right at Patrick. Patrick blocks the kick and throws Victor onto the ground. Victor leaped off from the ground and throws a kick at Patrick knocking him onto the ground. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate 3 wooden chairs in the air and throw them right at Patrick. Patrick chop up the wooden chairs into pieces and throws a kick at Victor. Victor ducks the kick and throws a punch at Patrick knocking him to the ground.

GERALDINE HUSK

Enough Patrick it's time to go.

SAM

You guys aren't going anywhere.

Geraldine throws as smoke bomb onto the ground releasing smoke from the ground. Sam throws the tracking hairclip in the smoke. As the smoke cleared Geraldine and Patrick are gone.

RANDY MASTERS

Great they are gone.

CLOVER

And they took Normy with them.

STEWART DAY

Not all of us.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Good think we are hanged onto Kitty.

DAVE

She has a strong grip.

KITTY DION

Totally.

ALEX

And the other question is where did they take them?

SAM

I place the tracking hairclip onto them before they got away through the smoke.

FADE TO

INT. ABANDON WAREHOUSE EVENING MOMEMTS LATER

In an abandon warehouse the kids including Normy are wrapped in rope struggling to get out.

NORMY

What is your plan old lady, brainwash us, feed us to the sharks, a laser cannon from space or all 3 at the same time.

PATRICK HUSK

Don't you ever call my mom an old lady, she's 38.

GERALDINE HUSK

I am not going to do any of those, I am just using you to leer the others into my trap.

SILVANA SAGE

A trap of darkness, or a trap that sucks our friends into another trap?

GERALDINE HUSK

Of course I am going to do that.

TYLER TWISTER

With that plan like that we're doomed.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

Doom!

CUT TO

EXT. ENTRANCE TO ABANDON WAREHOUSE EVENING

The Spies, Victor, Dave, Randy, Billy, Kitty and Stewart arrived at an abandon warehouse.

SAM

The Tracking Hairclip lead us to this warehouse.

RANDY MASTER

Good now let's break in and save our friends.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No it could be a trap.

STEWART DAY

A Trap?

CLOVER

The important thing of being a spy is go know if there is a trap that the baddy wants you in.

KITTY DION

So how do we know if there is a trap inside?

DAVE

There is a trap inside?

ALEX

Simple with Victor's plant vision powers if there is a plant inside he can.

Victor puts his fingers on a piece of grass and closed his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees the others wrapped in rope in the middle of the warehouse.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Yes they are inside.

RETURN TO SCENE.

RANDY MASTER

(pulling out his swords.)

Good that means we can break in and save our friends.

Randy swings his swords right at the doors cutting them into 3 pieces and break down the door.

CUT TO

INT. ABANDON WAREHOUSE

They enter into the warehouse and see that Normy and the others are in the middle of the warehouse.

CLOVER

Normy

NORMY

Cousin Clovy.

Suddenly a giant cage came down from the ceiling. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow grass from the ground and lifted up the cage in the air and throws it into the left side of the warehouse.

SILVANA SAGE

Really a giant cage trapping that that is your trap for them?

GERALDINE HUSK

You try to make a trap, it's the only thing that I can think of at short notice.

ALEX

Enough talk we are here to save you and kick your butt.

Alex fires the laser lipstick at the tied up kids and free them. They got off from the floor and the rest surrounded Geraldine and her son and all go into their fighting stances.

SAM

Everyone attack

Silvana strum one sound wave from her guitar right at Geraldine and Patrick. They both dodge the sound wave and Patrick throws a flying jump kick right at them. Billy squirts water from his gag flower right at Patrick. Patrick fall to the ground.

PATRICK HUSK

Really.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Nope, it's the only wave to distract you.

PATRICK HUSK

What?

The Twister Twins blow a powerful gust of wind right at Patrick sending him hitting the wall. Clover and Sam throws kicks right at Geraldine and she dodges both of the kicks and Normy throws debris from the floor right at Geraldine.

GERALDINE HUSK

What a rude way to treat a lady.

NORMY

Hey I'm a spy in training.

DAVE CRUST

So am I, why do I have a trash can over my head.

MIA KING

Just throw it already.

Dave throws the trash can right at Geraldine and she kicked it away from her. Mia tackled Geraldine onto the ground and Alex leaped into the air throws a downward kick right at Geraldine. Geraldine throws Mia into the air hitting Alex making both of them fall to the ground. Steve swings his pirate sword right at Patrick. Patrick kicked the sword out form Steve's hands and throws a punch at him.

MARIAMA

Hey stop that.

PATRICK HUSK

Hey I am a bad guy I won't stop.

Stewart fires heat waves from his heat wave blaster right at Patrick's face blinding him. Kitty throws an uppercut scratch at Patrick's face and throws a kick at him in the chest. Geraldine blocks a punch from Clover and throws Clover right at Sam knocking both of them to the ground.

THE TWISTER TWINS

It's Twister Twin time

The Twister Twins both spin creating a powerful tornado sucking everyone into the tornado. Geraldine throws a punch at Alex but Alex blocks the punch and throws a counter punch at Geraldine while inside of the tornado.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Twister Twins stop this now, I'll finish this.

The tornado disappeared and everyone fall to the ground.

SAM

Alright Victor do your thing.

Victor got angry and uses his plant manipulation powers, the ground started to shake along with the entire warehouse. Debris came down from the ceiling.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

This doesn't look so good.

NORMY

What's going on?

ALEX

This is what happens when Victor gets angry.

KITTY DION

So he uses his anger to increase his special skill?

SAM

Of course.

Vine, roots and plants break out from the ground and grab Geraldine and Patrick and drag them into the ground.

PATRICK HUSK

This isn't good.

GERALDINE HUSK

This isn't over, we will be back.

Geraldine and Patrick are dragged into the ground.

MARIAMA

SO what happened to them?

STEVE SCHOONER

So did they get dragged into the center of the Earth?

CLOVER

Nope they got sent to the WOOHP Containment Facility where they truly belong.

Suddenly Jerry came into the warehouse and walk up towards them.

JERRY

Hello everyone what happened here?

NORMY

It was so cool Jerry, Victor got angry and he drag the evil lady and her son to the WOOHP containment facility.

JERRY

Geraldine has a son… well then with that out of the question I have a surprise for the children of the WOOHP baddies.

STEWART DAY

What is it?

JERRY

Well there is no room at the Spies' penthouse, at Normy's, Dave's or at Dean's apartment so the WOOHP interior designers did something to an old WOOHP office.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM EVENING MOMEMTS LATER

The Spies, Victor, Dave, Normy, and the other WOOHP Baddy children came into the great room of Mount WOOHP.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Wow what is this?

JERRY

This was an old WOOHP office called Mount WOOHP now we decorating into a comfort living environment.

AMY CHARLESTON

I got to say this is going to be great to become a spy.

SILVANA SAGA

So do we live here, who is going to take care of us?

JERRY

While you are here my mother is going to stay with you to look after you and help you, along with Stacy.

MRS. LEWIS

Hello there.

NORMY

So we are going to be upcoming spies we need a codename for our team.

CLOVER

And what codename would that be?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about the Nexters.

ALEX

Why the Nexters?

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I get it because we are next in line for future super spies.

DAVE CRUST

Now that we have our codename out of the way, we need something to celebrate with.

JERRY

How about some pizza and ice cream.

Blaine, Dean, Britney and Stacy came into the great room with pizza and ice cream.

SILVANA SAGA

And we can't celebrate without music turn on the radio and let's shake it up.

Alex turned on the radio and everyone started to dance to the music. Dave, Normy, Billy and the Twister Twins started to stuff their faces with pizza while dancing. Silvana started to play her guitar and Stewart fires his heat wave laser at the disco ball making light shine down onto the floor.

Suddenly Amy blows bubbles out from her mouth.

RANDY MASTERS

Wow I didn't know that you could do that?

AMY CHARLESTON

Well it's going to be great to become a spy.

THE END.


End file.
